Prince(s)
by Sen no Fuyu
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Kai adalah anak bungsu dalam keluarga besar kerajaan penyihir terlatih; Redground. Tapi, kenyataan bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya anak laki-laki di keluarganya membuatnya mau tidak mau harus menjadi Putra Mahkota. Ketika kerajaannya berada dalam bahaya, akankah Kai dapat mengembalikan kondisi tanah kelahirannya? kaisoo/ krishun.
1. Chapter 1

**Prince(s) © Thousand Spring**

**With cast:** EXO **Kai, Kyungsoo, **Kris **(Kevin), **Sehun** (Stephen); **SNSDYuri** (Megan), **Sooyoung** (Summer), **Seohyun** (Catherine); **SISTAR Hyorin** (Hyolyn); **f(x)** Victoria **and **Rebecca **Kim (ex After School)

**Genre:** fantasy, action **(awas puyeng)**

**Rating: **T diusahakan!

**Warning:** boyslove! **OOC! AU!** Jika membaca, bersiaplah masuk ke dunia fantasi yang tidak jelas dan begitu rumit(?)

Baca dengan sabar dan bertahap ya ˥(• o • ˥)

**.**

**.**

Kai adalah anak bungsu di dalam keluarga besar kerajaan penyihir terlatih; Redground. Tapi, kenyataan bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya anak laki-laki di keluarganya membuatnya mau tidak mau harus menjadi Raja Tanah Merah kelahirannya. Ketiga kakak perempuannya—Summer, Hyolyn, dan Megan padahal jauh lebih matang dibanding Kai yang baru berusia delapan belas tahun.

Ah. Tapi, ibunya—Yang Mulia Ratu Rebecca—tidak ingin perempuan yang maju lebih dulu dibanding laki-laki. Lagipula, kakak-kakak perempuan Kai tidak ada satupun ada yang berani mengambil tahta apabila Kai masih ada diantara keluarga.

Summer memergoki Kai beberapa kali saat adik lelakinya itu mencoba kabur dari lingkungan istana. Summer tidak banyak omong, ia mengambil tongkat _artemis_-nya dan memukulkan telak ke punggung Kai—membuat tubuh adiknya itu tersengat listrik karena pengaruh senjatanya. Kebetulan saja saat itu Megan dan Hyolyn lewat dan ketiganya sepakat memberitahukan tingkah kekanakan adik mereka yang begitu keterlaluan kekanakan tersebut.

"Ibunda, dia sudah beberapa kali mencoba kabur!" adu Hyolyn, "Tidakkah ada hukuman yang bisa membuatnya belajar untuk tidak lari dari tanggung jawab?" Putri ketiga kerajaan Redground itu mengkritik pedas kelakuan adiknya yang saat ini hanya mampu terduduk dengan sihir pengikat yang dirapalkan Megan padanya sesaat setelah ia tertangkap agar Kai tidak kabur lagi.

Ratu Rebecca menghela nafas, "Alexander Li Kai de Von Redground..." ujarnya lembut—memanggil nama putranya, "Apa kau masih belum memahami harapanku—harapan kakak-kakakmu, bahkan harapan seluruh rakyat Redground?"

Kai mengernyit, "Apa maksud Ibunda?"

Megan tanpa terduga langsung menghunuskan pedangnya pada Kai. Gadis yang bisa dibilang memiliki banyak sisi maskulin itu menatap adiknya datar.

"Ibunda," Megan berkata, "Biarkan dia bertarung denganku sebagai pembuktian apakah dia sudah layak atau belum untuk menjadi Raja. Kita tidak memerlukan pemimpin yang tidak dewasa, Ibunda."

Kai melotot mendengar kata-kata kakaknya, "Apa?! Hei, Yul Li Megan, aku tidak takut padamu!"

Ratu Rebecca memandang putri tertuanya dengan putra bungsunya yang saling melempar seringaian dengan wajah yang belum berubah dari ekspresi sebelumnya. Summer memutar bola matanya malas. Sementara Hyolyn menatap cemas kakak perempuan dan adik laki-lakinya.

"Lakukan yang kau inginkan, Megan." Ratu Rebecca memberikan izin terakhir yang pada akhirnya membawa Kai kepada kesialan.

Harusnya Kai tahu, Megan adalah pengguna pedang terbaik—disamping kemampuan sihirnya yang lumayan, namun tidak sebaik Hyolyn—di seantero Tanah Merah.

Kai kalah dengan kakak perempuannya itu. Padahal, Shotgun yang ia gunakan harusnya lebih bisa menembus pertahanan Megan yang menggunakan pedang.

Hukuman yang Kai terima malah membuatnya sedikit bergembira saat Ratu Rebecca menjatuhkan keputusan atas kekalahannya.

"Aku jatuhkan kepadamu, putraku, Alexander Li Kai de La Redground, atas ketidakmampuanmu menjatuhkan penantangmu, Yul Li Megan de La Redground, dengan ditempatkan di pengasingan dan melepas gelar kebangsawananmu, sampai kau bisa mengerti dan kembali untuk menyesali semua perbuatan yang sudah kau lakukan."

Hanya saja.. melepas gelar kebangsawanan?

"Ibunda!"

"Jangan memanggil Yang Mulia Ratu dengan sembarangan." Summer mengacungkan tongkat penyegatnya kearah Kai.

"Kakak..." Kai memelas. Padahal selama ini, Summer yang paling mengerti dirinya.

"Panggil aku Margaret." Summer sedikit bergetar mengucapkannya, "Sampai kau kembali dan mendapatkan lagi gelar kebangsawananmu, Kai."

Hyolyn mengusap bahu kakak perempuannya dengan pelan, sementara Megan menepuk pundak Kai.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa mendapatkan semuanya kembali. Karena kau tetaplah adalah adikku, meski sekarang status kita tidak terhubung. Kau memiliki darah keluarga istana Redground, Kai. Kau punya darah seorang ksatria. Jangan membuatku malu sebagai kakakmu!"

Kai menatap Megan dengan pandangan benci. Bagaimanapun ini semua karena Megan, karena kakak perempuannya itulah yang sudah mengalahkannya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa—meskipun ia sangat ingin meneriaki Megan bahwa ia sangat membenci gadis berkulit agak kecokelatan itu. Kedudukannya saat ini hanyalah rakyat biasa, meskipun ia adalah Putra Mahkota. Meneriaki putri tertua Kerajaan Redground dengan kata-kata kasar sama saja dengan mengantarkan diri secara sukarela ke ruang pancung.

"Hyolyn akan mengirimmu ke sebuah tempat yang jauh dari Wizraria, Kai." Ujar Ratu Rebecca—membuat putri keduanya itu membulatkan matanya kaget.

"I-ibunda?"

"Lakukan sekarang, Siesta Li Hyolyn. Kirimkan Kai ke sebuah tempat bernama Bumi."

Hyolyn menggigit bibir, "Sebentar dulu, Ibunda. Bolehkah aku memberikan sesuatu pada Kai sebelum mengirimnya ke pengasingan?"

Ratu Rebecca mengangguk.

Hyolyn menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Kai yang tengah terduduk, "Bawalah buku sihir ini, Kai." Gadis berkulit cokelat madu itu menggenggamkan sebuah buku selebar telapak tangan pada Kai, "Aku yang menulis sendiri semua mantra di buku itu. Semoga bermanfaat."

Kai tersenyum getir saat Hyolyn beranjak berdiri dan mulai merapalkan mantra untuk mengirim.

"**Hati di selatan, mata di utara, ujung jari di barat, tumit di timur, berkumpul bersama angin, berpencar bersama hujan. Turunkanlah pemuda yang diberkati Tuhan di tanah bernama Bumi.**"*

Slash!

Sesaat setelah Hyolyn selesai mengucapkan mantra, tubuh Kai diselimuti pusaran kabut putih yang semakin menghimpit posisi pemuda itu. Begitu kabut itu menghilang, tubuh Kai juga musnah.

Hyolyn hampir ambruk begitu pengiriman Kai selesai. Beruntung Summer menahan tubuhnya.

"Hyo, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Summer.

Hyolyn menggeleng, "Bumi itu... jauh sekali..."

Megan menoleh kearah Ratu Rebecca, "Ibunda?!"

Ratu Rebecca tersenyum, "Itu adalah yang paling tepat untuk Kai. Dia akan menemukan takdir dan jalan hidup yang sesungguhnya disana."

Megan, Summer, dan Hyolyn lantas terdiam. Ratu Rebecca adalah ahli nujum terbaik sepanjang sejarah Redground. Apabila ibu mereka sudah bicara seperti itu, maka, mungkin memang itulah kebenaran yang akan terjadi nantinya.

"Sekarang, bersiap-siaplah kalian. Negara kita tidak lama lagi akan diserang oleh para keturunan Bulan."

Summer melotot, "A-apa?! Ibunda, apakah Anda bercanda?"

Ratu Rebecca menatap putri keduanya itu dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Karena itulah, aku melarikan Kai jauh dari tempat ini..."

"...karena kita akan kalah—kita akan kalah dalam peperangan ini. Dan satu-satunya harapan agar Kerajaan kita dapat bangkit nantinya... hanyalah Kai."

.

.

Wizraria. Tanah dengan bulan dan matahari yang tidak pernah menghilang—seolah mereka saling bersaing untuk memperebutkan eksistensi mereka di depan tanah para penyihir.

Wizraria. Tanah Penyihir. Dimana malam adalah gerhana dan siang adalah saat bulan tidak menutupi matahari.

Di tanah tersebut terdapat dua kerajaan besar, Kerajaan Redground—yang menganggap anggota keluarga kerajaan adalah keturunan matahari dan mereka hidup dengan kekuatan matahari—dan Kerajaan Lacus—yang menganggap keluarga kerajaan adalah keturunan bulan dan mereka mendapatkan kekuatan dari roh air suci. Kerajaan Redground dipimpin Ratu Rebecca Le Beatrice de Vi Redground setelah suaminya yang bukan anggota kerajaan meninggal dalam perang. Ia memiliki tiga orang putri dan seorang putra.

Putri pertama bernama Yul Li Megan de Von Redground, nama kebangsawanannya adalah Yul, nama panggilannya adalah Megan. Seorang putri dengan ketegasan luar biasa dan keberanian yang besar. Megan mewarisi pedang milik kerajaan sebagai senjata pasangannya dan sejauh ini, hal itu membuatnya menjadi pengguna pedang terbaik di seluruh penjuru Kerajaan Redground.

Putri kedua bernama Margaret Li Summer de Von Redground. Putri yang tidak terlalu menonjol dibandingkan kedua putri yang lain. Summer handal dalam bidang medis, baik meracik ramuan obat ataupun menggunakan sihir penyembuh. Sedikit mengherankan karena ia mewarisi senjata terkutuk dari Dewi Bulan; tongkat Artemis. Rumornya, senjata yang dapat menyengat dan menyerang syaraf dalam tubuh semua makhluk itu didapatkan dari seorang tahanan yang berasal dari Kerajaan Lunar. Namun, sejauh ini memang hanya Summer yang mampu mengendalikannya.

Putri ketiga bernama Siesta Li Hyolyn de Von Redground, putri yang paling terlihat 'putri' dengan segala eksistensinya. Di Kerajaan Redground, Hyolyn begitu terkenal di kalangan para pemuda—seakan-akan menjadi ikon Kerajaan Tanah Merah tersebut. Hyolyn mempunyai jarum dengan ujung lonceng sebagai senjatanya, Hyolyn begitu peka dengan suara dan punya serangan yang sangat cepat. Ditambah lagi dengan kemampuan sihirnya yang jauh diatas rata-rata. Sayangnya, energi Hyolyn tidak sebanyak energi milik saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Putra satu-satunya Ratu Rebecca adalah Kai Li Alexander de Von Redground. Kai memiliki shotgun berwarna platina dengan peluru yang berat. Kemampuan sihir Kai tidak terlalu berkembang karena ia lebih sering digembleng dalam urusan perang dengan senjata. Kai adalah Putra Mahkota—kendati ia adalah anak bungsu. Sayangnya, Kai terlalu muda untuk menyadari posisinya yang sangat penting bagi negaranya dan terlampau sering melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh.

Sementara Kerajaan Lunar dipimpin oleh Ratu Victoria de La Lune. Dia memiliki dua orang putra dan seorang putri. Berbeda dengan Ratu Rebecca, Ratu Victoria tidak memiliki ilmu sihir karena ia adalah pengguna sihir alam. Tidak memerlukan mantra atau bahasa tubuh, karena hanya dengan pikirannya saja ia mampu melakukan sihir. Sihir alam yang dikuasai Ratu Victoria adalah sihir medis. Kemampuan sihirnya diturunkan dari para peri Elf—karena ia dulu adalah putri dari selir peri yang sangat disayangi mendiang ayahnya. Banyak saudaranya yang dibuang oleh Permaisuri raja waktu itu akibat kecemburuannya yang mendalam terhadap selir peri karena permaisuri tidak bisa memberikan keturunan—namun, Ratu Victoria selamat karena ia tidak memiliki fisik peri seperti semua saudaranya yang lain.

Putra tertua bernama Arthur El Kevin de La Lune. Pangeran yang tinggi dan berambut pirang—yang akan segera naik tahta. Kevin tidak memiliki sihir alami seperti ibunya. Tapi, Kevin adalah sosok yang sangat disiplin dan berani. Ia memiliki senjata berupa panah dengan busur emas berukirkan pahatan naga. Kevin juga sangat terkenal di kalangan gadis kerajaan disamping kepopuleran adik lelakinya—Stephen. Kevin adalah satu-satunya anak Ratu Victoria yang benar-benar serius ingin mempelajari sihir mantra, dan ia memang cukup handal dalam menggunakannya.

Putri kedua bernama Alicia El Catherine de La Lune. Putri yang sangat lembut dan sering dijadikan sebagai lambang dari negaranya sendiri. Catherine mempunyai sihir alam yang diturunkan dari ibunya. Tapi, sihir itu sendiri tidak berkembang karena kondisi fisiknya yang terlalu lemah. Catherine selama ini hanya diajarkan tentang sihir dengan mantra untuk melindungi diri, karena ia sangat rapuh.

Putra bungsu bernama Scezar El Stephen de La Lune. Wajahnya datar dan pangeran ini sangat jarang menunjukkan ekspresi. Stephen juga memiliki sihir alam, dengan sihir alam tersebut, ia dapat melihat kejadian di tempat yang sangat jauh tanpa mengeluarkan energi yang berlebihan. Stephen tidak mempelajari sihir mantra karena ia hanya ingin fokus dengan kemampuannya berpedang.

Tapi, di tempat Kai diasingkan saat ini...

...hanya bulan yang terlihat.

"A-apa?!" Kai panik, berpikir ia diturunkan di Kerajaan Lunar—kerajaan yang sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutan keluarga dan negaranya. Pemuda yang masih memakai kemeja dan jubah ala penyihir Wizraria itu segera mencari tempat bersembunyi ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ia segera mendekati sebuah tempat pembuangan sampah untuk bersembunyi dibaliknya.

"Ah! Hweji menyebalkan sekali!" suara seorang pemuda yang baru saja melempar kantong sampah menyapa gendang telinga Kai. Kai mengernyitkan dahi, berpikir—ah, ini bukan bahasa Wizrad. Bukan bahasa orang-orang Wizraria.

Jadi bahasa apa?

Kai teringat sesuatu. Diambilnya buku sihir yang diberikan Hyolyn padanya dan mulai mencari sihir untuk cepat menganalisa dan menguasai semua bahasa—ah! Ketemu!

Kai mulai merapal mantra dengan lirih, **"Pita yang mencekik, frasa yang hilang, kebingungan yang mengundang, ingin tahu yang menyakitkan, sayap dari neraka, tanduk dari surga. Biarkan aku berbicara dengan bahasa makhluk Tuhan."**

Kai diam. Diam. Sampai ada sesuatu yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding.

"Ah, untuk apa aku berlama-lama disini? Menyebalkan." Suara pemuda yang sebelumnya kembali terdengar. Kai kini langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghampiri pemuda yang baru saja membuang sampah tersebut.

"Hei—yak! Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar!"

Kai sudah berbicara dengan bahasa yang lain. Oh ya, mantranya berhasil.

Pemuda yang berdiri membelakangi Kai itu lantas berbalik, menatap Kai aneh dengan matanya yang bundar—namun, bersinar polos.

Kai terpesona untuk sesaat.

"Kau siapa?" tanya pemuda dengan postur tubuh yang lumayan kecil. Kai berdehem sesaat, ia bingung harus memperkenalkan dirinya seperti apa.

"Ah—"

"Hmm—"

"Aku tidak punya nama..."

Pemuda di depannya semakin membuat wajahnya menjadi lebih aneh, "Haa?"

Kai mulai berkeringat. Oh, ayolah, ia tidak mungkin menyebutkan nama aslinya di tempat asing kan? Bagaimana kalau ternyata pemuda di depannya ini tahu bahwa ia adalah Pangeran yang diasingkan? Itu memalukan. Harga diri bangsawannya mau dikemanakan?—yah, meski Kai tahu ia bukan bangsawan lagi. Setidaknya, untuk sementara.

Oh benar. Beraktinglah, Kai. Beraktinglah untuk membuat pemuda di depanmu ini mau mengasihani—tidak, maksudnya mau mau membantumu, Kai membatin penuh harapan.

"Kumohon, aku benar-benar tidak ingat apa-apa. Aku kehilangan ingatanku, dan orang tuaku mengusirku. Sudikah kiranya engkau yang begitu baik hati, lembut, dan penuh akan rahmat Tuhan membantuku?"

Oh, yeah. Benar-benar cara memohon seorang bangsawan.

Pemuda di depannya terlihat berpikir. Pemuda cosplayer—dengan jubah panjang mirip dengan yang dipakai tokoh-tokoh di komik—di depannya ini orang baik atau jahat? Yah, mukanya bukan wajah orang baik-baik sepertinya. Tapi, sepertinya pemuda cosplayer ini juga bukan orang jahat.

Lagipula, kasihan dia kalau ditinggalkan disini.

Pemuda mungil itu akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut aku, Tuan Cosplayer."

Kai akhirnya bisa tersenyum lebar. "Ah! Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak! Tapi... apa itu cosplayer?"

"Tidak, kau tidak usah memikirkannya." Pemuda mungil itu sedikit tertawa saat Kai bertanya dengan begitu polos.

Sepertinya pemuda dengan kostum cosplayer itu—Kai—memang benar-benar bukan orang jahat.

.

.

"Namaku Kyungsoo..." pemuda mungil yang membawa Kai ke rumahnya itu bicara ketika menyodorkan segelas teh hangat pada Kai. "Diluar dingin sekali, tapi, sepertinya jubah yang kau pakai itu bukan untuk menghangatkan tubuh."

Kai melihat kedua telapak tangannya yang pucat dan sedikit keriput karena kedinginan. Ia menggenggam cangkir teh yang ada di depannya dan menghela nafas lega begitu ia merasakan kehangatan dari cangkir teh itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menerimaku disini." Ujar Kai.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, "Kau benar-benar tidak punya nama, hm?"

Kai menggeleng, "Namaku Kai."

Kyungsoo mendengus, _tadi bilang tidak punya nama._ "Kau punya tempat tinggal? Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang kalau kau mau."

Kai terdiam. Lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak punya."

"Benar tidak punya?"

"Kali ini aku tidak berbohong, Kyungsoo." Kai mulai berani memanggil 'penolongnya' ini dengan namanya. "Jika kuceritakan pun, kau tidak mungkin percaya."

Kyungsoo membuka rahangnya, "Haa?"

"Baiklah, karena kupikir ini bukan di Wizraria, aku akan menceritakannya." Kai meletakkan kembali cangkir teh tanpa meminum isinya sedikitpun—sementara Kyungsoo menggumam; Wizraria apa?—Kai kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku ini pangeran dari salah satu kerajaan yang ada di Wizraria."

Hmph! Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya agar ia tidak tertawa. Tapi, Kai mengetahuinya. Pemuda itu mendengus sebalum kemudian ia mengucapkan mantra untuk mengendalikan air.

"**Cermin dusta, kristal yang menipu, kejernihan yang memanipulasi. Turunkanlah kemampuan untuk menguasaimu."**

Pyash!

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat air teh yang berada dalam cangkir milik Kai bergerak sesuai gerakan tangan pemuda itu. Kai bahkan membuat warna teh dalam larutan itu menghilang—dan bubuk-bubuk teh didalamnya—yang sebelumnya tercampur—berjatuhan di dasar cangkir seperti geladak yang kotor. Kyungsoo hanya mampu ternganga saat Kai kembali mencampurkan cairan tersebut dengan ekstrak teh yang sudah ia pisahkan sebelumnya.

Kai meminum teh itu sesaat kemudian.

"...wow." Kyungsoo berdecak kagum, "Kau benar-benar penyihir."

"Sudah kubilang kan?" Kai berdecak balik, "Wizraria adalah daratan yang dihuni manusia, kaum peri atau elf serta kaum paruh manusia dan elf. Disana terdapat dua kerajaan. Kerajaan yang dipimpin ibuku adalah Redground. Di wilayah kami, tidak ada elf, maupun kaum paruh. Kerajaanku menganggap matahari sebagai sumber kelangsungan hidup dan kekuatan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Satu kerajaan lain adalah Kerajaan Lunar. Mereka terdiri dari tiga ras makhluk; manusia, elf, dan paruh manusia elf. Ratu yang memimpin negara itu sendiri adalah seorang manusia separuh elf. Mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukan sihir alami, bukan sihir mantra yang seperti aku lakukan tadi. Jadi, rakyat jelata yang tidak berhak mempelajari sihir pun bisa saja memiliki kemampuan sihir apabila ia adalah manusia separuh elf, karena pengguna sihir yang sebenarnya adalah kaum elf."

"Curang sekali. Cuma kaum bangsawan yang dibolehkan mempelajari sihir. Memangnya apa yang membuatnya bisa seperti itu?" Kyungsoo—entah kenapa—seperti langsung mempercayai perkataan Kai.

Kai menyeringai, "Pertama, sekolah sihir memerlukan biaya yang mahal. Yang kedua, keperluan yang diperlukan untuk keperluan sihir adalah darah dari leluhur yang telah menciptakan sihir mantra pertama. Penemu sihir mantra itu adalah seorang pendeta wanita bangsawan dan ia melakukan pernikahan beberapa kali karena—konon—suaminya selalu meninggal saat ia berhasil melahirkan keturunan. Ia menerima kutukan karena sebenarnya pendeta wanita tidak diperbolehkan menikah." Jelasnya.

"Ah, aku mengerti." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Dan juga, kutukannya itu berlanjut. Para keturunannya, para bangsawan yang memiliki bakat sihir apabila menikah dengan rakyat jelata, maka, rakyat jelata yang dinikahinya akan mati tidak lama kemudian. Karena itulah, lama-kelamaan keturunan bangsawan yang bersih dari sihir habis karena semua telah dinikahi bangsawan penyihir. Lalu, peraturan tertulis pun dikeluarkan oleh kakek buyutku untuk melarang pernikahan antara rakyat jelata dengan para bangsawan demi keselamatan nyawa rakyat itu sendiri. Kerajaan Lunar juga membuat pernyataan sama. Namun, mereka tidak melarang pernikahan antara elf dengan para bangsawan ataupun rakyat jelata—karena elf adalah pengguna sihir murni dari alam."

"Kasihan sekali rakyat jelata itu." Kyungsoo bergumam, "Mereka tidak bisa naik pangkat."

"Yah, tidak juga." Kai menyahut datar. "Beberapa diantara mereka yang benar-benar berbakat dan tekun bisa menjadi bangsawan. Misalnya, jika ia menyelamatkan bangsawan yang penting, atau berprestasi dalam dunia kemiliteran."

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang kembali menyeruput minumannya. Kyungsoo berpikir sekali lagi, kenapa Kai bisa berada di sini? Bukannya tugas seorang Putra Mahkota adalah mempersiapkan diri untuk segera naik tahta?

"Kai," Kyungsoo memanggil, "Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya tugas seorang putra mahkota adalah mempersiapkan diri untuk naik tahta?"

Kai terlihat terkejut untuk beberapa saat. Pemuda itu kemudian menunduk dan mendesah lelah.

"Aku kalah ketika bertarung dengan kakakku sendiri. Aku dihukum, dan aku diasingkan. Gelar kebangsawananku dicabut. Namun, yang kuherankan adalah kenapa gelarku sebagai Putra Mahkota tidak ikut dicabut?" Kai berucap lirih, "Aku diasingkan disini. Di bumi."

Hening sesaat. Kyungsoo entah kenapa merasa bersalah karena sudah menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu. Pemuda itu jadi ikutan menunduk—mengira bahwa Kai merasa bersedih karena mengingat kejadian yang tidak terlalu begus tersebut.

"Uhm, yah.. maaf sudah bertanya seperti tadi."

Kai memandangi Kyungsoo lalu tertawa, "Tidak apa-apa. Itu sudah resiko seorang bangsawan. Ibunda masih memberikan kesempatan untukku agar gelar kebagsawananku kembali. Meski harus mati sekalipun, para bangsawan akan mementingkan tugas yang dilimpahkan padanya sehingga ia akan diingat sebagai ksatria—yah, meski aku bukan bangsawan untuk sekarang, tapi, aku masih punya darah ksatria. Dan, aku berpikir bahwa semua ini adalah tugas dari Tuhan untukku supaya aku dapat menyelesaikannya."

Kyungsoo terpana memandangi Kai, pemuda mungil itu berdehem sebentar ketika merasakan wajahnya menghangat hanya dengan memandangi Kai saja.

"Eh, Kyungsoo." Kai memanggil, "Kau tinggal sendirian di rumah ini?"

"Ya-yah.. tidak juga. Sebenarnya adikku sering menginap disini. Tapi, hari ini ia sudah pulang ke rumahnya." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Oh, begitu.." Kai mengangguk mengerti. Dari balik jendela apartemen Kyungsoo, ia bisa melihat bulan separuh yang ditutupi awan-awan tipis.

Dalam hati, Kai membatin, _semoga keluarganya baik-baik saja._

.

.

"Megan!"

Summer berteriak saat ada anak anah yang meluncur kearah kakaknya. Megan yang tengah menghalau serangan beberapa pasukan inti Kerajaan Lunar sesaat tampak kaget. Megan berniat menghindar, namun, panah itu sudah berhasil melukai lengan atasnya. Megan terengah dan menatap sekeliling. Ia melihat Summer yang telihat khawatir dan memberi isyarat bahwa ia baik-baik saja pada saudaranya itu.

Megan masih mengayunkan pedangnya untuk melindungi diri. Ia masih berusaha mencari dimana orang yang sudah memanahnya dengan sangat akurat seperti tadi. Padahal, Megan selalu bergerak—dan objek bergerak tidak akan semudah itu dipanah dari jarak yang jauh.

Ah! Megan terkesiap saat ia mengingat sesuatu tentang Kerajaan Lunar.

"Ah, sayang sekali meleset..." bisik seorang pemuda berambut pirang terang sambil memegang busur emasnya yang berukiran naga diatas kuda hitam yang ia tunggangi jauh dari medan perang. Di sebelahnya ada seorang pemuda lain dengan rambut pirang pula—bedanya yang satu ini menunggangi kuda cokelat. Hanya diam memandangi kakaknya yang mencoba membidik sekali lagi dan—

"Ah! Aku berhasil melukainya."

Pemuda yang menunggangi kuda berwarna cokelat mencibir, "Kau curang, kak Kevin. Seharusnya aku yang melawan Putri Yul li Megan karena kami sama-sama menggunakan pedang."

"Lawanmu adalah Putri Margaret li Summer, Stephen." Gumam sang kakak—Kevin kepada adiknya—Stephen. "Aku tidak bisa melawan pengguna senjata jarak dekat yang tipenya seperti Putri Margaret."

Sementara Summer mendekati kakaknya dan mulai menyembuhkan luka tusukan panah di lengan Megan. Stephen maju dengan kudanya ke medan perang dan melompat. Pemuda dengan baju perang kebesaran itu menghunuskan pedangnya ke tengkuk Summer—membuat gadis itu merinding ketika merasakan ujung pedang itu menggores sedikit kulit lehernya.

"Serahkan diri kalian." Ujar Stephen dengan datar, "Dan beritahu aku dimana Putri Siesta, Pangeran Alexander beserta Ratu Rebecca."

"Scezar el Stephen!" Megan memekik dengan emosi dan Summer kembali bergidik—mengetahui bahwa di belakangnya adalah pangeran termuda Kerajaan Lunar. Stephen menyeringai.

Triing!

Stephen menoleh ke belakang—dimana Hyolyn tengah mengaduh dengan sial. Jarum loncengnya tidak mengenai Stephen sama sekali. Stephen sudah menggunakan sihir untuk memunculkan dinding pelindung transparan dengan cepat. Dari tempat Stephen berdiri, pemuda itu dapat melihat jarum-jarum milik Hyolyn yang sudah membengkok.

"Sial, aku lupa kalau dia adalah pengguna sihir alam." Umpat Hyolyn, lalu gadis itu melirik posisi dimana Kevin masih dengan santai memanah beberapa petinggi perang Kerajaan Redground.

"Dia tidak akan sempat menggunakan sihir kalau aku melemparkan jarum." Hyolyn kembali menyiapkan jarumnya dan mulai membidik tempat Kevin berada beserta kudanya.

Stephen dalam pelindung sudah mengikat Summer dan Megan dengan sihir pengikat, "Kalian bodoh sekali. Seharusnya, para putri kerajaan tidak ada dalam medan peperangan. Dimana Putra Mahkota? Apa dia sangat pengecut sehingga tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di peperangan ini?" Stephen mencibir.

Megan menatap Stephen berang, "Jaga mulutmu, Pangeran Scezar!"

Stephen menyeringai, "Kakak yang sangat baik. Kalian terlalu baik hanya untuk melindungi seorang adik yang tidak berguna."

"ADIKKU BUKAN ORANG SEPERTI ITU!" Summer berteriak, membuat Stephen tidak suka menatapnya. Stephen mendengus sesaat lalu keluar dari pelindung itu. Membiarkan Summer dan Megan masih berada dalam ruang yang hampa akan sihir mantra. Pemuda itu dengan cepat melesat menuju keberadaan Kevin yang masih sibuk menghindari hujaman jarum beracun dari Hyolyn.

Tring!

Tring!

Stephen menangkis beberapa jarum milik Hyolyn. Kevin menatapnya dengan kaget.

"Stephen? Urusanmu sudah selesai rupanya."

"Lebih cepat lebih baik kan?" Stephen menyeringai, "Sekarang tugasmu adalah menawan Ratu dan Putra Mahkota, kakak. Tugasku hanyalah melindungimu."

Kevin tersenyum, "Aku mengerti, terima kasih, Stephen."

Kevin pada akhirnya maju ke depan bersama dengan Stephen. Kevin menyerang beberapa tentara Redground yang bergerilya dengan panahnya, sementara Stephen menangkis serangan jarak dekat yang mengarah padanya maupun kakaknya.

Ketika sampai di pintu masuk utama istana, Hyolyn kembali menghadang dua saudara itu bersama beberapa prajurit istana Redground.

"Berhenti sampai disini, Pangeran Arthur dan Scezar!" Hyolyn melemparkan lima jarum beracun sekaligus kearah Kevin. Namun, Stephen kembali menangkis serangan yang terarah pada kakaknya.

Saat itulah, Hyolyn menyeringai.

"Bodoh." Bisiknya dan menarik benang transparan yang terhubung dengan jarum itu. Hyolyn berhasil membuat Stephen terperangkap—terjerat benang sihir.

"Stephen!" Kevin berteriak.

"Jangan pedulikan aku, kakak! Aku mampu bertahan disini."

Kevin menatap Hyolyn sesaat sebelum ia berlari dengan cepat memasuki istana Redground. Hyolyn ingin menyusul, tapi, ia kemudian mendengar suara bisikan lirih sebuah rapalan mantra.

Stephen dengan kepala tertunduk terlihat menggerakkan bibirnya dengan gumaman tidak jelas. _Apa benar ia merapal mantra?_—Hyolyn membatin.

Stephen menggigit bibirnya sendiri hingga berdarah dan meneteskan darah itu ke lantai istana. Ia kembali merapal mantra, lalu menyeringai.

"**Lantai yang kosong, isilah kekosonganmu dengan menyerap ingatan mereka semua yang ada disini."**

Zap!

"Ap—!" Hyolyn memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat. Matanya berubah sayu seiring rasa kantuk luar biasa yang menyerangnya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Hyolyn jatuh tertidur beserta semua orang yang ada di pelataran istana waktu itu.

Stephen menggelengkan kepalanya begitu rasa pening datang. Sihir yang baru ia gunakan merupakan sihir campuran antara alam dengan mantra—dan bagi seorang paruh elf sepertinya, itu cukup membuat mentalnya merasa lelah.

Stephen dengan mudah melepaskan diri dari sihir pengikat milik Hyolyn dan bergegas membopong tubuh putri itu sebagai tawanan di pundaknya. Stephen melompat dengan cepat—melewati beberapa prajurit dan tentara yang berperang. Stephen memasukkan Hyolyn dalam selubung transparan tempat ia meninggalkan Summer dan Megan sebelumnya.

"Hyolyn!" Summer memekik saat saudaranya yang lain itu juga ikut bergabung dalam keadaan pingsan. Megan menggertakkan gigi dan menatap tajam pada Stephen.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" serunya.

Stephen mengendikkan bahu, "Aku cuma menyerap ingatan terakhirnya dan membuatnya pingsan. Tenanglah, aku tidak melukainya sedikitpun."

Summer beringsut mendekati Hyolyn dengan susah payah dan mendekatkan telinganya ke dada adiknya itu.

"Dia benar. Hyolyn tidak apa-apa."

Stephen menyeringai, "Aku bukan musuh licik dan pengecut yang selalu berbohong."

Sementara itu, Kevin memasuki aula istana yang sudah sangat sepi. Sepertinya seluruh prajurit dikerahkan untuk perang. Tapi, Kevin tahu ia harus tetap waspada. Pelan-pelan ia melangkah—mencari ruangan Ratu Rebecca. Dan juga, ia harus mendapatkan Putra Mahkota kerajaan ini.

Alexander li Kai.

Pemuda itu yang paling penting dari dilakukannya seluruh penyerangan ini. Lunar memang ingin menguasai Redground, tapi, jika tidak menangkap Putra Mahkota—

—Itu sama saja menguasai Redground, tapi, tidak mendapatkan kedaulatan mereka. Memang, sekarang Redground masih dalam mandat kekuasaan Ratu Rebecca. Tapi, jika Pangeran Alexander li Kai muncul ketika Redground sudah ada dalam kekuasaan Lunar.

Maka, kedaulatan Redground terhadap Lunar akan kembali jatuh kepada Putra Mahkota.

Sebenarnya, alasan asli Lunar menyerang Redground sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan perluasan kekuasaan atau hal-hal lain yang berkaitan dengan kepentingan kerajaan. Hanya saja, Kevin hanya diperintahkan oleh ibundanya untuk membalaskan dendam sang ibu kepada Kerajaan Tanah Merah tersebut.

"Putraku tidak ada disini."

Kevin terlonjak ketika ia mendengar suara seorang wanita. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Ratu Rebecca tengah berdiri dengan pakaian kebesarannya. Pemuda itu mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Ratu Redground—tapi, Ratu Rebecca hanya tersenyum. Memberikan kedua pergelangan tangannya kepada Kevin.

"Tangkap saja aku. Aku sangat ingin berbicara dengan ibundamu tentang mengapa ia sampai menyerang Redground sekarang."

.

.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam gelombang dan mahkota dari kertas yang dilipat menyerupai bunga itu terbatuk keras. Dayang yang ada di sebelahnya segera bergerak cepat untuk memberikan minum dan obat untuk majikannya—sang putri Kerajaan Lunar, Alicia el Catherine de La Lune.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Yang Mulia?" tanya sang dayang.

"Tidak—tidak, aku tidak apa, Victoria." Ujar Catherine pelan, mengusap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan putih. Ketika Catherine menjauhkan sapu tangan itu, ia sedikit terkejut menemukan adanya bercak darah yang membekas di sapu tangannya.

Ugh, Catherine ingin terbatuk lagi. sepertinya keadaannya benar-benar memburuk sekarang.

"Y-Yang mulia! Saya akan memanggil tab—"

Pelayan bernama Victoria itu tidak dapat meneruskan ucapannya ketika tubuh Catherine telah melunglai diatas kursi yang diduduki putri satu-satunya Kerajaan Lunar.

"Yang Mulia!?"

Catherine memiliki firasat jelek terhadap kedua saudaranya.

Apa benar kedua saudara lelakinya tengah menyerang Redground sekarang ini, huh?

**.**

**.**

-to be continued

**.**

**.**

Atau end? Ahaha, saya kan demen bikin yang nanggung.(?)  
jika sudah adayang baca fic saya si 'Roh Bulan', maka pasti gak aneh sama gimana jalannya imajinasi saya yang lagi stress jelang ujian akhir sekolah. Lol. Padahal harusnya sibuk belajar, tapi saya malah ngetik fic karena capek pikiran. Fic ini gak bkal panjang-panjang, paling Cuma twoshoot. Doain saya bisa nyelesaikan cepet semua fic seri saya plssss T-T

Beri review, saran dan masukan, apa fic ini harus dilanjut atau tidak. Thanksss

**P.S: yang diberi tanda * sebagian mengambil mantra hado di anime bleach. Saya udah lupa itu hado berapa, maaf kalau ada salah ya...**


	2. PEMBERITAHUAN

PEMBERITAHUAN

Hello, saya datang gak bawa chappie baru ya(?)

sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk keputusan saya yaitu; **saya tidak akan mempublikasikan cerita atau fanfic di ffn lagi.**

alasan saya, selain karena kesibukan yang makin menjadi, juga pasti tahu kan mengenai larangan untuk menulis di ffn dengan chara orang yang masih hidup atau selebriti? jika kalian mau tahu lebih jelas, silahkan** buka guideliness di ffn**. ada peraturan untuk ini.

jujur saja pada awalnya saya mau nekat tetap publish, tapi setelah mendapatkan saran dan beberapa pertimbangan, saya memutuskan untuk berhenti dari sini.

tapi, saya tidak akan berhenti menulis kok, menulis itu sudah seperti kebutuhan bagi saya (dan karena dari kecil hobi saya memang menulis apa saja) jadi saya akan tetap menulis fanfic. mungkin jika kalian ingin bertemu saya juga memiliki akun di ao3, uname saya sama kok, cuman tanpa spasi (meski itu belum di kasih story apapun, saya benaran budrek jelang ujian, haha) atau mungkin saya juga bisa mempublikasikan ff saya di fb (yang ingin berteman silahkan search **Chiharu** atau dengan email **wardiniayu (a) gmail . com** (hilangkan spasinya dan ubah simbol at)

mohon pengertian untuk ini, tapi, saya tidak akan menghapus story yang ada kok, biarkan itu ffn sendiri yang mengurus (kalau ketauan) /bilang aja males/

okay, see ya at my another accounts~

.

.

.

-sincerely, Thousand Spring


End file.
